Sailor Star Academy
'Sailor Star Academy' is a school made by me. It appears in most of my newer fanfics. Most of my OCs attend this school. It is optional to attend it as a boarding school (as most students do) or attend it as a normal school . Instead of having years like normal schools, it goes from 1st Year to 8th Year. Sailor Star covers Junior High, High and most if not all of College and University. Uniform The school uniform is quite loose. It differs with pretty much each student. The girls are permitted to choose if they wear a blazer / waistcoat or not and colors of their skirts, neckties, socks, types and colors of shoes, and if they want to wear them, hair accessories. The boys can choose if they wear a blazer or not, and if they wear a tie or not, and the same with colors. Uniform Gallery This shows a few examples and basic designs of uniforms. The girls have a wider range. Sailor Star Uniform 1.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 2.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 3.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 4.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 5.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 6.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 7.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 8.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 9.jpg Sailor Star Uniform 10.jpg School Years and Ages 1st Year - 11 Years old 2nd Year - 12 Years old 3rd Year - 13 Years old 4th Year - 14 Years old 5th Year - 15 Years old 6th Year - 16 Years old 7th Year - 17 Years old 8th Year - 18 Years old School Clubs Athletics Club 1 - 1st Year to 4th Year Athletics Club 2 - 5th Year to 8th Year Cheerleading Club 1 - 1st Year to 4th Year Cheerleading Club 2 - 5th Year to 8th Year Rythmic Gymnastics Club - 3rd Year to 6th Year Art Club 1 - 1st Year to 3rd Year Art Club 2 - 4th Year to 8th Year Karate Club - 3rd Year to 8th Year Theatre Club - 1st Year to 8th Year Movie Club - 2nd Year to 8th Year Karaoke Club - 2nd Year to 8th Year Tag Rugby Club - 1st Year to 8th Year Contact Rugby Club - 4th Year to 8th Year Cricket Club - 3rd Year to 8th Year Cooking Club 1 - 1st Year to 4th Year Cooking Club 2 - 5th Year to 8th Year Soccer Club 1 - 1st Year to 3rd Year Soccer Club 2 - 3rd Year to 6th Year Soccer Club 3 - 7th Year to 8th Year Gardening Club - 1st Year to 8th Year Fashion Design Club - 3rd Year to 8th Year Astronamy Club - 3rd Year to 8th Year Teachers Principal - Professer Pandora (Male) Art Teacher - Professer Kiko (Female) Astronamy Teacher - Professer Hoshi (Female) Gardener - Professer Aka (Female) Karate Teacher - Professer Cho (Female) Soccer Coach - Professer Pandora (Male) Athletics Coach - Professer Furubo (Male) Cheerleading Coach - Professer Kira (Female) Cooking Teacher - Professer Beika (Male) Theatre Teacher - Professer Dorama (Female) Movie Teacher - Professer Eiga (Male) Tag Rugby Coach - Professer Tagu (Male) Contact Rugby Coach - Professer Torikuma (Male) Rythmic Gymnastics Coach - Professer Ongaku (Female) Cricket Coach - Professer Timparr (Male) Fashion Design - Professer Fasshon (Female) Social Studies - Professer Jaynes (Female) History - Professer Kako (Male) General Studies - Professer LeTrait (Female) Creative Writing - Professer Sōzō-Ryoku (Male) 1st Year Homeroom - Professer Egao (Male) 2nd Year Homeroom - Professer Tsuyoi (Male) 3rd Year Homeroom - Professer Enjeru (Female) 4th Year Homeroom - Professer Rozu (Female) 5th Year Homeroom - Professer Shiruba (Female) 6th Year Homeroom - Professer Kori (Male) 7th Year Homeroom - Professer Taiyo (Male) 8th Year Homeroom - Professer Kiiro (Female) Student Groups, Representative Colors and Head Students Pandora - Purple and Gold - Loretta Natsukoi and Nathan Guardian Zaylen - Blue and Silver - Izayoi Mika and Izayoi Jayke Boarle - Yellow and Bronze - Aki Tatsuko and Kazemaru Trant Heirton - Orange and Brown - Hikari Natsuka and Ace Senshi Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 18:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series Category:Fanmade Schools Category:I Need You Series